disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шер-Хан/Галерея
Изображения Шер-Хана, главного антагониста полнометражного мультфильма 1967 года «''Книга джунглей». Рекламные изображения Msf jungle book cmi khan-01.jpg The Jungle Book DVD Villains.jpg 711 bg.jpg Shere khan01.gif sherekhanjunglecub.png cubskhan_louie.png Disney's Sinister Cats.jpg Книга джунглей'' (2016) The Jungle Book 2016 Shere Khan Poster.jpg Shere Kahn Vine Poster.jpeg Shere Khan Vine Poster 02.jpeg The-Jungle-Book-Special-Shoot SHERE-KHAN.jpg The_Jungle_Book_2016_Character_Poster_07.jpg Сток-арт clipjungle14.gif clipjungle15.gif mowgli_khan_fire.gif Shere Khan, The Jungle Book (2).png shere_khan_colored_by_dieillusiveman-d3jdj2b.png talespin_shere_khan.gif clipbti2.gif Tiger cub.jpg 2 wild Cats.jpg|Шер-Хан Клипарт с Багирой Shere Kahn123456.jpg Концепт-арт Книга джунглей ShereKhanModelMK.jpg|Шер Хан модель листа Милт Кал. ShereKhanMK2.jpg|Концепты Шер-Хана Милт Кал. ShereKhanFN.jpg|Шер-Хан Флойд Норман. KaaShereKhanFN.jpg|Шер Хан и Каа Флойд Норман. JungleBookKA2.jpg|Подслушивание Багиры и полковника Хатхи, Кен Андерсон. JungleBookSizesKA.jpg|Шер-Хан на диаграмме высоты персонажа Кен Андерсон. Khanconcept art07.png Khanconcept art06.png Khanconcept art01.jpg Khanconcept art02.jpg Khanconcept art03.jpg Khanconcept art04.jpg Khanconcept art05.png Khanconcept art08.png jungle5.jpg ShereKhanJungleBookCel.jpg SK-1.jpg SK-2.jpg SK-3.jpg SK-4.jpg SK-9.jpg Shere Khan-bill Peet01.jpg Shere Khan-bill Peet02.jpeg Shere Khan-bill Peet03.jpeg Shere Khan-bill Peet04.jpg Shere Khan-bill Peet05.jpg Shere Khan-bill Peet06.jpg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl01.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl02.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl03.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl04.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl05.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl06.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl07.jpeg Shere Khan-Milt Kahl08.jpeg Shere Khan-bill Peet08.jpeg Milt04_Khan_Kaa.jpg Sher Kahn and Kaa - Milt Kahl.jpg The Jungle Book Shere Khan The Tiger animation drawing.jpg The Jungle Book Shere Khan the Tiger model sheet 07.jpg The Jungle Book Mowgli on the chair temple with Shanti Bagheera The Black Panther King Louie the Orangatain Shere Khan the tiger Kaa the Python and Baloo the bear.JPG Чудеса на виражах Multiples Personnages Concept 2.png Multiples Personnages Concept 3.png Детёныши джунглей Jungle Cubs concept 7.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 2.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 1.jpg Кадры из фильмов Книга джунглей junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5151.jpg|Шер Хан преследует оленя junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5179.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5213.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg|"Какое чудовищное везение. Черт бы побрал этого нелепого полковника Хатхи". junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5268.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5366.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg|Шер Хан внимательно слушает Багиру и Хатхи. junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5398.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5405.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5764.jpg|"Элемент неожиданности? Я говорю. Ха, ха, ха. А теперь мое рандеву с потерянным детенышем человека". junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Шер-Хан слышит пение Каа junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6264.jpg|Шер Хан хватает Каа за хвост так что это звучит как дверной звонок junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg|"Это я, Шер-Хан". junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6296.jpg|"Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, если вы не возражаете". junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6393.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Шер Хан избегает смотреть в глаза, чтобы не быть загипнотизированным junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6461.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6579.jpg|"Понял?" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6652.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg|"Вот для чего нужны друзья!" junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg|"Браво, браво! Экстраординарное представление". junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7360.jpg|"И спасибо что задержали мою жертву". junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7392.jpg|Шер-Хан встречает Маугли junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7493.jpg|Шер-Хан в действии junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7497.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7504.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|"Отпусти, ты большой олух!" junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7513.jpg|Борьба junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7516.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7540.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Шер-Хан кусает Балу за зад junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7561.jpg|Шер-Хан преследует Маугли junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7602.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7640.jpg|"Я убью тебя за это." junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7701.jpg|"Позволь мне сломать его чертовы бакенбарды!" junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7713.jpg|Шер-Хан бесится из-за своего хвоста на палке огня junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7718.jpg|Поражение Шер-Хана Книга джунглей 2 junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-8.jpg|Шер-Хан из Книга джунглей 2 junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1539.jpg|Шер-Хан только что разбил импровизированный Маугли junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg|"(рычание) Маугли...." junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2157.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg|Шер-Хан входит в деревню человека junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2451.jpg|Шер-Хан заметил дом Маугли junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg|Шер-Хан становится нетерпеливым " Давай человек-детеныш! Покажись!" junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2566.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2573.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2620.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3508.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3516.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3550.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3560.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3590.jpg Shere Khan interrogating Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts.jpg|"О, пожалуйста, не оскорбляйте мой интеллект, он заставляет меня...раздражится. junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|А теперь скажи мне...Где..." junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|"Он..." junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3628.jpg|"был..." junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3642.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3646.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3655.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4606.jpg|Шер-Хан пьет воду из болота junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4705.jpg ShereKhan growling.jpg|Шер-Хан начинает раздражаться junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4733.jpg|"разве не иронично, что тебя зовут Лаки?" junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5840.jpg|"Ты, кажется, удивился, увидев меня, Человеческий Детеныш! Я не могу себе представить, почему." Shere Khan confronting Mowgli Shanti & Ranjan.jpg|"Видишь ли, ты унизил меня, Человеческий Детеныш." junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5875.jpg|"Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я просто не могу оставить тебя в живых?" junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5900.jpg|"О, ты попытаешься убежать от меня. Как смешно!" junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5917.jpg Shere Khan searching for Mowgli in the old temple.jpg|"Выходи, выходи, где бы ни был ты!" junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg|Шер-Хан слышит, как Балу звонит в первый гонг. 584724-sherejb203.jpg|Шер-Хан в смятении ревел от Маугли, Балу и Шанти, стучавших в гонги Shere Khan notices Shanti after her gong falls.jpg|"Ну, разве это не восхитительный поворот событий?"~Шер-Хан видит Шанти после падения ее гонга junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6459.jpg|"Так что же это будет, Человеческий Детеныш? Ты, или твоя очаровательная маленькая подружка? junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6476.jpg|"Больше никаких игр, детеныш человека" junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg|"Балу отбрасывает Шер Хана в сторону задом junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6520.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6539.jpg|Шер-Хан упал с обрыва junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg Junglebook2 869.jpg|Второе поражение Шер-Хана (2-й фильм) Книга джунглей (2016) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1173.jpg Скачанные файлы.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1179.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1223.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1251.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1257.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1269.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1283.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1297.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1316.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1356.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1384.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1388.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1394.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1399.jpg Телевидение ''Чудеса на виражах ImagesCAJIS7YL.jpg sherekhan01.jpg sherekhan02.jpg sherekhan05.jpg sherekhan06.jpg khanindustries1_02.jpg khanindustries1_03.jpg ShereKhan-TaleSpin.jpg tale3.jpg|Шер Хан с Балу в Чудеса на виражах staff02.jpg Badreflection.jpg 461719-vlcsnap_00262.jpg 461716-vlcsnap_00250.jpg 461679-vlcsnap_00091.jpg 461662-vlcsnap_00024.jpg 461661-vlcsnap_00017.jpg 462368-vlcsnap_00054.jpg 462454-vlcsnap_00265.jpg Khan-gallery-03.jpg 463715-vlcsnap_00050.jpg 463718-vlcsnap_00066.jpg 463717-vlcsnap_00060.jpg 489393-vlcsnap_00591.jpg 489392-vlcsnap_00588.jpg 489397-vlcsnap_00602.jpg khanindustries6_09.jpg|мистер К с профессор крутящий момент. 489382-vlcsnap_00543.jpg 489375-vlcsnap_00505.jpg 489371-vlcsnap_00489.jpg Louie's Last Stand24.jpg Louie's Last Stand21.jpg 502062-vlcsnap_02017.jpg 502300-vlcsnap_00424.jpg 502281-vlcsnap_00343.jpg 502624-vlcsnap_00913.jpg 502613-vlcsnap_00863.jpg 502611-vlcsnap_00858.jpg Khan-gallery-04.jpg 502605-vlcsnap_00830.jpg 502604-vlcsnap_00828.jpg 495986-vlcsnap_00387.jpg 495979-vlcsnap_00367.jpg 495975-vlcsnap_00354.jpg 495964-vlcsnap_00310.jpg CitizenKhanphonecall.png whistlestop03.jpg TaleSpin-Promo-24.png Детёныши джунглей screen_image_200211.jpg|Как детеныш kaakhan.jpg Kaa&Khanseason2.jpg louiekhan.jpg|Шер Хан с Луи в Детёнышах джунглей ShereKhan Granny.jpg|Шер Хан с бабушкой в Детёнышах джунглей Junglecubs screen07.jpg Junglecubs screen08.jpg Junglecubs screen09.jpg Khan&Kaa Jungle Cubs.png Junglecubskhan.png CubKhan.png|Шер Хан в Детёныши джунглей сезон 2 Jungle_Cubs_Love_Ch_1_by_BothersomeKitsune.jpg|"Не так уж плохо для волка." EDJ5MTJqMTI= o disney-channel---1997-promo-jungle-cubs.jpg dsawq.png ucks364.jpg CubKhan02.jpg Baggy&Khan-The Humans Must Be Crazy.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-15-20h42m46s749.png|Терзаемый Бенни и Клайд vlcsnap-2015-04-15-20h43m12s278.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-20h43m20s470.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-20h43m37s073.png vlcsnap-2015-09-11-21h49m48s223.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-21h58m24s810.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-21h59m28s301.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h00m01s270.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h00m33s620.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m11s230.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m37s447.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m51s493.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h04m57s779.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h06m08s886.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m02s886.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m46s073.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m50s403.png|Хвост Шер-Хана случайно укусил Балу vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m53s621.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m56s726.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h56m32s798.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-23h15m21s348.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-23h59m21s456.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m17s055.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m21s200.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m30s845.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h10m01s646.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h10m26s621.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h11m46s280.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h13m03s478.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h14m36s278.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h16m46s865.png|"Ну, это ты все выдумываешь, Багира." Khan&Mowgli.jpg|Шер Хан в ''Детёныши джунглей:Рожденный быть диким Sherekhanborntobewild1.png Sherekhanborntobewild2.png Sherekhanborntobewild3.png Sherekhanborntobewild4.png Tiger 53.jpg Tiger 47.jpg Tiger 46.jpg Tiger 38.jpg Tiger 36.jpg Tiger 31.jpg Tiger 30.jpg Tiger 23.jpg Tiger 8.jpg Tiger 7.jpg Tiger 18.jpg Akela46.jpg|Первая встреча между Шер-Ханом и Акелой KhanRoar.jpg KhanBalooBagheera.jpg Мышиный дом ShereKhan HouseofMouse.jpg Junglebookcast.PNG ShereKhanEatsASteak.png ShereKhanHatesBroccoli.png Goofy&ShereKhan-GoofysMenuMagic.png ShereKhan-TheMouseWhoCameToDinner.png Kaa&ShereKhan-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png House Of Mouse relief.jpg House Of Mouse fright.jpg House Of Mouse - Dining Goofy.jpg Видеоигры Du aw khan.jpg|Шер-Хан костюм в Disney Universe 3d 205-preview.jpg Junglebook.jpg Walt disneys the jungle book.cover.front.jpg 35828-walt-disney-s-the-jungle-book-genesis-screenshot-the-tiger.gif Quackshot-ShereKhan.png|Шер-Хан как босс в видеоигре Quackshot для Sega Genesis Khan&Mowgl -GENESIS Disneys Jungle Book.png IMG_2253.PNG|Шер-Хан в Книга Джунглей: Первый Класс Shere Khan-Jungle Groove.png Shere_Khan Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Шер-Хан в Disney Magic Kingdoms Товары WDCC - Shere Khan.jpg The-Jungle-Book-Shere-Khan.jpg Kaa&Khanpin.jpg Shere Khan Medium Soft Toy.jpg Jbshere.jpg TJK_2016_Plush_05.jpg Jungle Book Kenzo Shere Khan Shirt.png The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Shere Khan Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Shere Khan TaleSpin POP.jpg Shere Khan TaleSpin Hand Pose POP.png Разное Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg ShereKhansMugshot.jpg|Шер-Хан в Чокнутый Shere Khan.jpg|Хан в комиксе Чёрный Плащ Shere Khan-TaleSpin.jpg Junglebk.jpg|Шер-Хан в путешествие в Книгу джунглей IMG_2884.PNG|Шер-Хан в "Книга джунглей: история Маугли" 14515666 299103910482229 1192788172732366848 n.jpg|Рисунок Шер Хана, нарисованный Бутчем Хартманом в возрасте 16 лет. 0505ZU_1019DR.jpeg|Шер-Хан в Книга джунглей: живой с магией Категория:Галереи персонажей